Cosmetic or makeup brushes are used to apply makeup and various cosmetic products to body parts. Many of the brushes are very expensive. In addition, some of them carry great personal value. Most makeup and cosmetic products are sticky and hard to remove from the brushes and accumulated residue affect the use of cosmetic brushes. Prompt cleaning is required for complete removal of these residues immediately after use as because the longer they stay on the brushes it is more difficult to remove, as they dry up and become hard. If the brushes are to be shared, cleaning in-between uses is also required to maintain personal hygiene. A common solution to clean the makeup brushes is to clean manually under running water, which is time consuming and inefficient.
Mechanical brush cleaners are used to clear away dirt and debris from artist paint brushes, building paint brushes, hair brushes, make up brushes, scrub brushes, wheel brushes and the like. Mechanical scrubbing of brushes increases the efficiency of dirt and debris removal. Further, mechanical scrubbing can be done with or without the aid of water or other solvents. Therefore, it is common to find the use of power-operated machines or brush cleaners for mechanical scrubbing and cleaning of various types of brushes either alone or in combination with water or other solvents.
Current mechanical brush cleaners exploit the motions of rubbing the brushes against a cleaning head or surface. Such methods are less efficient and time consuming, and may also cause considerable damage to brushes' bristles during the cleaning process. Thus, there is a great need in personal care and other industries for more efficient and timesaving brush cleaners.